The present invention proposes a unique and new gaining system and method to include other players when a person is playing at a gaming machine or other gaming event. This new gaming system and method does not require each additional player to be physically present with the person playing the gaming machine or at the gaining event.
The gaming system provides a method that allows other people to play along with a player who is physically present at a gaming machine or other activity where bets are being placed on the outcome of a game (e.g. a slot machine) or gaming event (e.g. a horse race). When a person walks up to the gaming machine to play a game or is present at a betting venue/event he may connect to the gaming system via a smart-device such as, but not limited to, a Smartphone to notify and allow other people who are also enrolled with the gaming system to play along with him.
Each person playing along with the player at the machine or venue/event may place bets independently of the player. These independent bets do not depend on the outcome of the bet made by the person playing at the gaming machine or gaming venue/event.
The purpose of the gaming system is to increase participation in the gaming process and thereby increase the amount of bets that are placed. In addition it is envisioned that the gaming system will create a social event allowing many people to participate in the betting process at the same gaming machine or venue/event.
With pre-existing gaming systems, the betting process may have only involved a single individual. The gaming system herein allows each gaming machine (e.g. slot machine) to be used by many people at the same time in a highly interactive and social environment.